


Fuck you, biology!

by monroe_smth



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_smth/pseuds/monroe_smth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day from the life of Ian Hecox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you, biology!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. C:

 

|  |  | 

   
  
---  
  
\- Ian, shut up! Lesson is already began and you are talking! - Mr. Padilla shouted on his student.  
\- Excuse me, - boy factitious apologized and rolled his eyes looking at his friend.  
\- Fine, let's start. Today we learning reproduction. Asexual, - added man when hearing a giggle.  
On the second part they started to learn sexual reproduction. David, Ian's friend, flirted by eyes with him. Ian licked his lips and bit his lower lip.  
Hecox looked at teacher. He talked the topic with full indifference, because every single student thinks about sex right now. But those are their problems. Not the teacher will pass the test on the topic. Ian tired of looking at the teacher and he turned back to his friend.

\- Maybe both of you need to come out and relieve a tension? - the teacher said.  
\- Are you jealous? - David asked.  
\- I have a regular sex, but the two of you obviously didn't have time this morning.  
\- Is it she or he? - Ian asked with sarcasm.  
\- I am straight, if you so worried about my sexual orientation. And now let's get back to the topic, and, if you want, door there, toilet right and to the left, and if you extremals, closet left twice.  
Students chuckled.  
\- Have you ever tried with a guy? - Ian again interrupted the teacher.  
\- My life doesn't concern you, and if you don't shut up now, you'll talk with the director. I clearly explained?  
\- That's means yes?  
\- Continue, - teacher ignored the question.  
The other part of lesson overed insensibly. Well, not for everyone. Ian was worried. Does his teacher tried to have sex with a guy? He can't understand why he want to know this, but it was really interesting. Ian decided to ask Mr. Padilla about it after lessons. David noted that Ian was thoughtful.   
\- Hey, is everything allright?   
He shrugged.  
\- Probably.  
  
Their friends - Mari and Sohinki - joined them.  
\- Wow, why so serious?  
\- Fuck, what the hell?  
\- Hey, easy, buddy, we noted this when we came. Will you share with us? - Sohinki tried to calm down his friend.  
\- I don't think about anything, I guess.  
\- You guess? Maybe you think, how you can make fun of Mr. Padilla? - Mari asked sarcastic.

\- How...?  
\- Everyone know about it.   
\- Lol, how funny, - David giggled.  
\- Why did you provoke him?  
\- Oh, come on, we just had fun. We don't even dating, and by the way I'm hetero and David has a boyfriend. Everyone know it.  
\- When will you grow up? - Mari rolled her eyes.  
Ian need to visit coach. Unexpectedly Mr. Padilla came out coach cabinet. Ian was shocked and stood on his way, so Padilla pushed him. He was shocked even more. Mr. Padilla was so rude. But the most weird thing was that Hecox noted that ass of his teacher was really not bad. He staring at his teacher butt until he disappeared around the bend. Ian shook his head and went away. He was sitting in the stands and thought about teacher's ass. Remembering how he swayed hips, Ian excited. He didn't expect such reaction. At the end of a day he go to his teacher.   
Padilla was sitting alone. He knocked and ask.  
\- Could I come in?  
\- If I say no, will you go away?  
He smiled.  
\- What did you talk with coach?  
  
\- None of your business.  
\- You still don't answer my question.  
\- I do. But it's not my fault that you didn't like it.  
He started to come out.  
\- I need specific answer yes or no?  
Padilla didn't answer. He just walked to his car. Ian followed him.  
\- Оh, come on. - he started and put his hand on teacher's shoulder. But Padilla grabbed it and clamped Ian between car and himself. Hecox noted for himself that his low growth is not an advantage in this situation.  
\- Did your parents ever talk to you about private life?  
\- And your about personal space?  
Teacher was so close and his erection was so strong. Also he noted how sexy was Mr. Padilla's body. He gulped.  
\- Before ask someone about his life figure in your. You obviously have a lack of sex.  
Padilla turned and went by car . Ian was angry. He has lack of sex because of this Mr.-I-have-a-fabulous-butt-Padilla. Fuck. No, Ian will not leave it like this. He decided to sneak into the house.  
Well, that was easy. But he don't know what he gonna do. And now there is a big, well, probably enormous, problem. He was in teacher's bedroom and didn't know what to do. Anyway, he found that Mr. Padilla lives alone. Fucking liar.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Padilla entered room. Ian noted a very sexy torso. He gulped again.  
\- Young man don't want explain what you're doing in my house? - he folded his arms across his chest.  
\- Well... I... J-j-just...  
\- Just what? - he was so close.   
He was pinned to the wall. Again.  
\- I... You know... Actually..  
Padilla rolled his eyes and grinned.  
\- Fine.  
He threw the guy on the shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.  
After he threw him on the bed and hanging over him, tying guy's hand on headboard. Ian only realized what was happening.  
-What? What are you doing? - he tried to escape.  
Then the man just threw what was trying to tie the guy and pressed his hands to the bed.   
\- I think that is obviously. Don't be afraid. Your first time will be amazing.  
\- And what about next times?  
\- I gonna do this perfect.   
\- Nice.  
It's gonna be his first time. With a man. His teacher.  
  
Padilla wasted no time. He took off a guy's t-shirt.  
\- And you've got a decent body. So innocent, untouched by anyone. I'm glad to be your first. You do not even imagine how many guys from school want to get you into bed. Your best friend, by the way, too.  
\- WHAT? - he was even more shocked.  
But the man just smiled and kissed him again. It was the first kiss. Yes it was his first time and kiss and have sex!  
The kiss was gentle, but almost immediately became passionate. Padilla unstuck from his lips and looked at his partner.  
\- You're so sweet, - he licked his lips.  
He was insatiable. Hecox was just him and nobody's more, and he will not give it to anyone. Never.  
Sated lips of a boy, he moved to the neck. Slowly walking down the teacher left bloody marks on the body of Man. He closed his eyes and arched his back with pleasure, but bit his lip not to moan. Padilla did not like it. And then he spent on the one hand who stood for a long time dick of Ian. Again and again. While that is not completely blown away. He groaned aloud. Because Padilla proceeded to leave marks on such a young and not ready body. But first rose to the eyelet.  
\- When you moan, it becomes even sexier. Hopefully I will keep when you start begging me for mercy, - a little with a hint of further developments said Padilla and bit the guy behind the earlobe.  
\- Wha... - he paused to moan even louder.  
Man started down and stoped on his chest. Licking his nipples, he looked at the reaction of the guy. He reacted quickly. His eyes closed and his head thrown back, he arched his back and groaned and clutched the sheet. Padilla liked it, and he went on to play with nipples, licking and biting them.  
\- Jeez ... Please, fuck me already.  
\- Not for long enough for you, baby. But even then, how sexy you beg me, I slowed with the development of the plot - Padilla whispered in his ear, stroking one hand member Ian, - and by the way, when we are alone, you can call me Anthony.  
\- Aah ... Anthony ... Please ...  
\- Okay.  
In response, he only moaned loud, arching under his teacher  
  
He decided not to torture the boy and took off the rest of the clothes. Flipping him onto his back, he inserted first one finger , then the second. Don't delay, pulled them out and went. At first Ian was hurt, but as soon as Anthony found the prostate, sex began to give him the two times more fun. Temp was replaced quickly. Tremors became faster. First with a loud groan Ian finished behind him Anthony. He fell into bed and pulled the boy to himself.  
\- Well, what do you think about it?  
\- This I have never had in my life. You said that you are heterosexual.  
\- I had to interest you.  
\- And about regular sex you lied?  
\- What do you think?  
\- Okay. What will happen now?  
\- Well, first, you're my boyfriend. And you need something else?  
\- So have you ever slept with a guy?  
\- Yes, and now he was lying on my bed and asks stupid questions.  
\- Hey!  
\- Go to sleep now.  
  
  


   
  
---


End file.
